


Three of Kind

by Inees



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inees/pseuds/Inees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quanto maior o desafio, mais duro eles caem — no amor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Os jogos de póquer semanais de Isabella Swan a estão rasgando separadamente. Ela está apaixonada por dois de seus jogadores de cartas da mesma categoria, e tanto quanto ela gostaria de escolher e confessar seus verdadeiros sentimentos a um desses homens, ela não irá. Não se isso significasse arriscar o amor do outro.<br/>Danny Williams quis Bella por quatro meses, e ele está prestes a negociar uma mão que ela não podia ver chegando. Ele está determinado a lhe dar uma celebração de Ano novo que ela nunca esperava. Ele vai seduzi-la — na frente de seu amigo e rival de seus afetos, Steve McGarrett.<br/>Mas Steve não está disposto a anunciar suas cartas. Ele está seguindo Bella também, e não está acima de mentir para conseguir o que quer. De qualquer forma, um deles vai ganhá-la.<br/>A menos que mudem as regras do jogo. Se eles dobrarem, haveria uma chance de poderem dividir o pote… </p>
<p>Esta é uma reprodução de um livro sem fins lucrativos. Este livro pertence a Jess Dee. É uma leitura emocionante :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

****

**_Capítulo Um_ **

 

“Eu pago, e aumento vinte dólares.” Isabella Swan colocou a aposta. A noite estava chegando ao fim, e ela imaginou que poderia muito bem tentar uma chance antes de deixar o apartamento de Steve McGarret.

Steve lhe deu um olhar que abrasava toda distância até seus dedões dos pés. “Aumentando as apostas, devemos?” Ele verificou suas cartas e piscou, ativando cada fantasia suja que ela já tinha sobre ele — e ela teve seu quinhão. “Calma. Eu vejo o seu vinte.”

Danny Williams anunciou sua mão. Sério como sempre, ele sacudiu a cabeça, fazendo seu cabelo loiro como trigo brilhar sob as luzes. “Muito rico para mim. Eu desisto.”

Bella resistiu ao desejo opressivo de correr a mão por seus cabelos sedosos. Ela assentiu para Danny ao invés, certificando-se de que sua expressão estava em branco. “Ok, Steve. Negocie a virada.”

Steve queimou uma carta, então virou uma. Rainha de copas.

Dessa vez Bella deixou um sorriso brincar no canto de sua boca. Às vezes um pouco de blefe percorria um longo caminho em um jogo de pôquer. Na vida real, por outro lado, era uma história diferente. “Aposto mais dez.” Ela acrescentou mais fichas para a pilha crescente no centro da mesa.

Steve sorriu e correspondeu sua aposta.

O coração dela deu uma guinada. “Carta corrente?”

“Ao seu comando.” Steve olhou para ela um segundo a mais de tempo, então queimou outra carta e a mostrou a seguir.

Levou um momento para compreender o que a carta era. Seu cérebro não podia computar muito além dos homens em cada lado dela. Eles deixavam sua mente bobinando e seu coração retumbando.

Dez de Espadas.

Danny assobiou, seus lábios puxando em um beicinho sexy, e Bella certificou-se de que seu olhar ficou nas cartas.

Nenhum ponto em examinar sua boca deliciosa agora. Ela tinha que se concentrar em seu jogo.

Duas dezenas, uma rainha, um valete e um nove estavam sobre a mesa.

Bella estreitou os olhos, então os abriu largamente. Ela segurava uns piolhentos Três de Copas e Seis de ouro. Em outras palavras — nada. “Trinta dólares.”

Steve olhou para ela com uma careta. Então olhou um pouco mais, depois que olhou em suas cartas uma última vez. “O pote é seu,” ele concedeu com um sorriso encantador e Steve entregou sua mão.

Bella deu um aceno satisfeito, entregou suas cartas e serviu-se dos ganhos. Ela suprimiu a risadinha que lutava para se liberar. Jogou com ambos como uma profissional. De jeito nenhum ia lhes mostrar sua mão insignificante. Blefar era seu forte e dane-se se ela não era boa nisso.

Nossa, ela tem blefado com ambos há dois meses, fingindo que seu interesse pelos dois homens não ia além que sua semanal sexta-feira à noite de jogos de pôquer. Fingindo que não estava de pernas pro ar no amor com os dois, e que não ficava acordada à noite, se perguntando qual seria um namorado ou amante melhor.

Deus sabia que ela queria um como um namorado ou amante. A pergunta era quem ela escolheria? 

Droga, ela não sabia responder. Esse era todo o seu problema. Ela queria a ambos igualmente. Não havia como ela pudesse escolher Steve por Danny, ou Danny por Steve. Não se estar com um homem significasse nunca estar com o outro.

Os caras não tiveram nenhuma pista de quantas vezes ela sonhou com eles ou como cada sonho a deixava louca com sua falta de clareza. Ela se via fazendo amor com um deles, e então outra visão, aquele homem se transformava no outro. Danny se tornava Steve, ou Steve se tornava Danny.

Era estranho que ela não conseguisse separá-los em seus sonhos, porque os homens eram tão diferentes na vida real. Steve era um adorável palhaço, e Danny um sério e focado empreendedor.

Sua afeição por Steve se arrastava ao longo desse último ano ou assim. Como ela, Steve era um representante farmacêutico. Eles trabalharam o mesmo território, Sydney’s Eastern Suburbs, e criaram um hábito de se encontrarem frequentemente para o almoço. Junto das saladas e sanduíches ele a deliciava com histórias de chamadas médicas, mantendo-a sempre sorrindo. Foi Steve que a tinha convidado — a única mulher — a juntar-se ao seu clube de pôquer depois que tinha ficado sabendo da sua paixão pelo jogo. Que foi onde conheceu Danny, um gerente de produto de outra empresa farmacêutica. Ela tinha dado um olhar para o solene e intenso pedaço loiro e tinha perdido seu coração para ele também.

Bella olhou em seu relógio. Onze e quarenta e cinco. O resto de seu clube de pôquer já tinha ido para casa, deixando apenas os três.

Danny pegou o pacote e embaralhou. “Em cima para outra rodada?”

“Sempre,” Steve respondeu.

“Pode apostar,” Bella opinou. “Mas uma última para mim.” Era uma boa idéia partir antes que a noite ficasse muito tarde. Antes da idéia de que a proposta de um deles ficasse muito atraente para recusar.

Steve lhe serviu outra taça de vinho tinto e cobriu o seu scotch e o de Danny. “Devemos mudar as apostas?”

Bella fez uma careta para ele, determinada a esconder o fato de que a idéia tinha enviado arrepios de desejo correndo por sua espinha. “Merda, Steve. Quantas vezes tenho que dizer isso? Não estou jogando pôquer de strip.”

Steve sorriu, mais uma vez enviando um tiroteio de chamas por sua barriga. “Fica fria, Bells. Estou falando de apostas de abertura. Cinquenta dólares é muito alto pra você?”

Deus, o homem era insuportável. Alto, presunçoso, engraçado, lindo, sexy e confiante demais para seu próprio bem. Bella daria seu braço direito para dormir com ele.

“Faça isso sessenta,” ela ousou.

Danny deu uma risada baixa. “Você tem estilo, Bells. Vou te dar isso.”

“Você então, Loirinho?” Ela lhe atirou um olhar de desafio, e seu coração saltou uma batida. Os homens não vieram muito melhor do que Danny. Com seu queixo quadrado, fundo dos olhos castanhos e nariz reto, ele sintetizou bonito. Ela daria seu braço esquerdo para dormir com ele.

Danny _pigarreou_. “Tanto para ter estilo.” Ele contou uma pilha de fichas e as empurrou adiante. “Estou dentro, Quatro Olhos.”

Foi à vez de Bella _pigarrear_ no apelido, mas ela não fez. Danny a chamava de Quatro Olhos por tanto tempo, sabia que era seu jeito carinhoso de se referir a ela. Ela simplesmente empurrou os óculos para cima do nariz e cantou, _“‘Eles dizem que os homens não fazem passes com meninas que usam óculos. Mas as meninas que usam óculos fazem passes com os homens?’”_  

Seu olhar ardente fez seus dedões dos pés enrolarem. “Não sei sobre os outros homens,” ele disse, “mas esta menina nunca fez um passe para mim.”

Maldito homem. Ele era muito sexy para seu próprio bem. E ela teria feito um passe nele meses atrás — quando ela o encontrou em seu primeiro jogo de pôquer — se ela não tivesse sentimentos tão fortes sobre Steve.

“Nem para mim.” Steve olhou para ela especulativamente, seus belos olhos azuis brilhando com humor. “Acha que é porque não está interessada, ou porque usa óculos?”

Oh, ela estava interessada tudo bem. Como não poderia estar? Steve podia fazer seu coração cantar tão facilmente quanto podia trazer um sorriso ao seu rosto. Os olhos de Danny pareciam ver mais do que ela jamais lhe tinha mostrado. Sua natureza séria inspirava a alma a profundas conversas. Ela adorava conversar com ele, adorava comparar suas visões do mundo e descobrir que suas opiniões não eram tão diferentes das dela. Droga, ela o adorava. O que a trazia de volta para a origem do seu problema — como ela poderia escolher um cara sobre o outro?

Droga! Por que não podia estar apaixonada por apenas um deles? Faria sua vida tão mais simples.

“Há apenas uma maneira de descobrir se ela está interessada,” Danny disse. “Perca os óculos, Quatro Olhos.”

Quando ela aprenderia a manter a boca fechada? Eles aproveitavam qualquer oportunidade de provocá-la impiedosamente.

Ela empurrou adiante sessenta dólares de fichas. “Negocie as cartas, Loirinho.”

Steve adicionou sua aposta na pilha. “Fica frio, companheiro,” ele tranquilizou Danny. “Deixe-a usar os óculos até que a mão tenha sido jogada. Ela não pode ver uma coisa sem eles.”

Novamente Danny relampejou seu olhar ardente. “É um acordo. Mais uma rodada… E então todas as apostas estão fora.”

Ele distribuiu as cartas.

“Vocês rapazes estão cheios disso,” Bella lhes disse enquanto inspecionava sua mão. Rei e Ás de Espadas. “Há muito ar quente nessa sala, estou surpresa que os óculos em questão não tenham queimado ainda.” Ela tomou um gole do vinho para umedecer a boca seca. Os três se divertiam com isso muitas vezes, e as brincadeiras divertidas, pesadas com nuances sexuais, chegavam a Bella o tempo todo.

Foi Steve quem respondeu quando ele levantou a mão. “Eles vão embaçar,” ele disse, “não apenas de ar quente.”

O canto da boca de Danny se contraiu, mas ele não cedeu a um sorriso desabrochado enquanto lidava com o fracasso.

Um quatro, um rei e um ás.

O coração de Bella saltou em sua garganta — e não tinham nada a ver com as cartas na frente dela.

Todas verificadas.

Ela bateu nos óculos. “Ainda claro como cristal,” ela observou.

Danny virou um sete.

Steve sorriu para ela e apostou vinte dólares. Ela e Danny combinaram a aposta.

Danny virou a corrente. Outro ás.

Steve apostou trinta.

Bella foi todas.

Danny parou por um momento. “As coisas estão esquentando,” ele disse pra suas cartas. “Prepare-se para o nevoeiro, Quatro Olhos.” Ele empurrou todas as suas fichas no centro da mesa. “Eu chamo sua aposta.”

Bella levantou uma sobrancelha.

Steve dobrou. “Quer que eu lhe dê um guardanapo?” Ele lhe ofereceu. “Para limpar os óculos?”

“Estou bem, obrigada.” Ela sorriu para ele, então olhou para Danny. “O que você está segurando?”

“Leia-as e lamente.” Danny mostrou sua mão com um olhar presunçoso. Um par de reis. “Full House.” Ele se inclinou para recolher as fichas.

“Não tão rápido, Loirinho.” Ela pousou suas cartas. “Outro Full House. Ás alto.”

Danny olhou com surpresa.

Bella se virou para Steve. “Melhor dar a Danny aquele guardanapo. Parece que ele vai chorar.” Ela terminou rapidamente seu vinho. “E nessa nota, cavalheiros, acredito que vou me despedir. Com meus óculos ainda aqui e claros como cristal.”

“É porque ela não pode ver bem o suficiente sem eles para dirigir para casa,” Danny disse a Steve conscientemente.

“Tire-os, Bells.” Steve piscou para ela. “Você pode passar a noite aqui.”

O estômago de Bella fez uma virada de três pontos. “E onde eu dormiria?” Ela olhou o sofá duvidoso.

“Passe a noite comigo, Quatro Olhos. Que você não vai dormir.” A voz de Danny estava um pouco mais baixa que o habitual, e seu timbre a pegou entre as pernas e arrastou.

Bella cuidadosamente o ignorou. Ela afastou as cartas e contou suas fichas, esperando que sua mão não estivesse tremendo forte o suficiente para bater tudo de novo. “Duzentos e setenta dólares.” Ela sorriu um sorriso arrogante. Seu maior prêmio até hoje.

“Mantenha-o. Não vou lhe cobrar para ficar mais,” Steve lhe disse, deliberadamente entendendo mal.

 “Em dinheiro, por favor, Loirinho. Preciso chegar a casa.”

Steve jogou os braços para cima em rendição. “Tudo bem. Esta semana você consegue partir. Não conte com isso na próxima sexta-feira.”

Antes que pudesse responder, ele se levantou. “Vou fazer um café. Quer um pouco?”

“Amaria um,” Danny disse, ao mesmo tempo em que Bella recusava. Ela tinha que ir, antes da tentação subjugá-la. A única coisa que a impedia de fazer algo estúpido, como agarrar um dos rapazes para o chão e se lançar em cima dele — nua — era sua incapacidade de escolher qual ela agarraria.

Steve entrou na cozinha, e Danny foi até Bella. Ele lhe entregou o dinheiro, e ela o aceitou, mantendo o braço forte para esconder seu tremor. Antes que pudesse se afastar, Danny pegou sua mão na dele.

“Tire os óculos, Bells.” Dessa vez, não havia uma sugestão de sorriso brincando no canto de sua boca.

Bella olhou para ele, surpresa. Seu coração começou a bater em um padrão irregular.

Ele correu o polegar pelo dorso de sua mão, enviando raias de prazer zumbindo por seu braço. “Tire-os,” ele disse novamente, sua voz um mero sussurro.

“Danny…”

Ele pegou o dinheiro e o colocou sobre a mesa. Então se inclinou até sua boca ficar perto da dela.

“Você quem disse, querida. Os homens não fazem passe em meninas que usam óculos.” Seus olhos castanhos se estreitaram para pequenas fendas.

Ela ficou boquiaberta nele. Os retornos rápidos sempre tinha sido seu ponto forte. Então, por que, em face da proximidade física de Danny, ela lutava para unir a mais simples das frases? Não importando o discurso coerente, por que lutava para respirar?

Seu olhar estava em seus lábios agora. “Ok,” ele admitiu roucamente, “talvez eles façam.” Com isso, ele fechou o espaço entre sua boca e a dela.

Bella teria ofegado em voz alta, mas seus lábios — e sua voz — foram possuídos por Danny. Seus lábios teceram sua magia através dela, mordiscando, afagando, acariciando.

Sua respiração engatou em sua garganta. Oh, Senhor. Ela tinha passado meses o cobiçando, meses que fantasiando sobre ele, e agora Danny estava finalmente a beijando.

Com um gemido suave, ele tocou a ponta da língua em seus lábios. Sua boca se abriu como se por vontade própria. A aceitação de apelo mudo era tudo que ele precisava. Danny assumiu o controle do beijo com uma perícia que lavou o pensamento de sua mente. Tudo que ela conseguia focalizar eram as sensações primorosas que ele evocava dentro. O calor que inumava seu corpo, o formigamento que corria sobre a pele e os arrepios que rastejavam por sua espinha.

Doce céu, o homem sabia beijar. Não que ela esperasse nada menos, mas o derretimento em uma cadeira na sala de jantar de Steve, era uma série de acontecimentos surpreendentes. Um que almejava há quatro meses. Um que apenas tinha sonhado acontecer.

Danny recuou, inalou e lambeu os lábios. “Mmm. Você tem um gosto tão decadente quanto o vinho que bebeu.” Lambeu os lábios novamente.

Com a língua engendrando todos os tipos de pensamentos maus, Bella não parou para pensar em sua resposta.

Ela queria que ele a beijasse desde o primeiro jogo de pôquer. Desde que olhou para ele e estrelas explodiram.

“Você tem gosto de sexo.”

Com um gemido ele esmagou a boca contra a dela, beijando-a com um ardor que fez sua boceta apertar. Seus sonhos nunca tinham sido tão bom — em suas fantasias, seus lábios nunca tinham sido tão completo. Senhor, ele só precisava dizer a palavra e ela se despiria para ele.

Mas, novamente, Steve só precisava dizer a palavra, e ela se despiria para ele também.

O pensamento do galã de cabelos castanhos na cozinha, trouxe um gemido em sua garganta. O beijo de Danny era requintado. Incrivelmente de-outro-mundo. Mas como ela poderia beijá-lo de volta, sabendo que amava Steve também?

Como ela não poderia?

Uma pressa de calor se agrupou entre suas pernas. Seus mamilos se apertaram em contas duras. Droga! _O homem sabia beijar._

Sem soltar sua boca, Danny a puxou para cima e a cobriu através da sala. Cegada pela paixão, ela marchou junto, sua confiança absoluta nele. Além disso, não estava prestes a finalizar o beijo apenas para ver onde ele a levava.

Quando suas costas tocaram a parede, ele suspirou e se amontoou nela, pressionando seu corpo contra o dela.

Cada centímetro dele era duro, de suas coxas musculosas até seus braços poderosos. Da parede sólida de seu peito até a ereção espessa em seu jeans.

“Williams,” uma voz soou atrás de Danny. Uma voz masculina baixa que a fez tremer.

Deus. Steve estava aqui. Assistindo-a com Danny.

“Vá embora, McGarret,” Danny murmurou contra seus lábios.

“Não nessa vida,” Steve disse. “Eu também quero um gosto disso.”

 Ele _queria_?

Danny retomou o beijo, enchendo sua boca com promessas deliciosas.

“Mudança de turno, Loirinho,” Steve disse com determinação tranquila.

  _Mas o que…?_   Isso não tinha soado como as descontraídas falas de Steve em nada.

Danny suspirou e começou a se afastar. Seus lábios se agarraram aos dela enquanto sua língua dava uma varredura final em sua boca. Ele apertou seu pau rígido contra sua virilha antes de respirar fundo e ir para o lado.

Ela não teve tempo de protestar. Steve tomou o lugar de Danny antes que registrasse a perda de contato. Ele lhe deu um sorriso deslumbrante e reivindicou sua boca em outro beijo de derreter-os-ossos.

  _Steve._ O sujeito que a tinha tentado em uma base semanal com sua desavergonhada paquera, mas nunca o bastante para realizar suas meias promessas, estava agora escovando os lábios nos dela, provocando-a com a língua e acendendo todo tipo de incêndio em sua barriga.

Beijá-lo não era nada como beijar Danny. Enquanto seus lábios e língua a atormentavam, seu corpo acariciava, se movendo primeiro dessa forma, então, se assegurando que cada parte dela era acariciada por cada parte dele. Ele era tão sólido quanto Danny — em todos os lugares — mas sua altura e sua posição lançaram Bella fora de equilíbrio. As mãos mediram a largura de suas costas e cintura, e ela ficou na ponta dos pés, envolveu os braços em seu pescoço e segurou sua preciosa vida, nunca querendo deixar ir.

O beijo não compartilhava apenas a temperatura elevada, enrolando os dedões dos pés incrivelmente, era uma culminação de um ano inteiro de provocações.

Tão excitada quanto a fez — e homem, ela estava sempre excitada — Bella não tinha certeza se estava pronta para isso.

Como ela podia beijar Steve _e_ Danny? Ela tinha passado meses agonizando sobre seu amor por ambos. Meses tentando escolher um ou o outro — e agora ambos a estavam beijando.

Por outro lado, ela não estava certa se estava pronta para se afastar. Porque ninguém jamais a tinha beijado bom o bastante como Danny _ou_ Steve. Ninguém jamais tinha evocado uma resposta tão física dela em tão pouco tempo.

De fato, nenhum homem jamais a tinha beijado dois segundos depois de outro homem ter se afastado.

Steve ergueu a cabeça, recuperando o fôlego. Deus, ela tinha beijado Danny e Steve. _Os dois!_

É muito. Estava acontecendo rápido demais. Ela não podia deixá-los ir mais longe.

Não é?

Senhor, se ela se sentia tão bem sendo beijada por dois homens, imagine como ela se sentiria fazendo amor com os dois.

Mas que possa era essa? Ela estava ficando doida, de até mesmo considerar a idéia?

Sua resposta foi um ressonante sim. Ela tinha que estar doida. Boas meninas não faziam esse tipo de coisa, e ela tinha sido criada para ser uma boa menina.

Mesmo quando sua boca se abriu para receber a língua de Steve de volta, usou as mãos para afastá-lo. Ele a deixou ir — mas não liberou seus lábios.

Danny pegou sua mão e a virou fora do abraço de Steve, de volta em seus próprios braços. Steve praguejou. O mundo girava fora de controle. Seu peito zumbia, sua boceta latejava e ela aceitou o beijo ávaro de Danny novamente. Por um segundo. Um minuto. Uma hora.

Então houve pressão em suas costas, outra pessoa fundia seu corpo ao dela. Seus quadris embalaram o topo de seu bumbum, e seu pau pressionou firmemente contra a parte inferior de sua espinha. Seu cabelo foi empurrado para o lado, e leves beijos foram pressionados em seu pescoço. Beliscões minúsculos atacaram suas orelhas, para que a ferroada fosse menos como dor e mais como dardos de prazer correndo por ela.

Aqui estava ela, encasulada entre os dois mais belos homens que ela já teve o prazer de encontrar, sendo tratada com uma sedução sensorial de lábios e línguas, e dane-se se ela não estava emitindo fumaça já passando do ponto de ebulição.

Por que diabos as boas meninas não praticavam atividades como esta? Era incrível.

Se ela não colocasse um fim nisso, rápido, não havia dúvidas de onde iria acabar. E tanto quanto se imaginava apaixonada pelos dois, ela não conseguia se vir dormindo com eles ao mesmo tempo.

Claro, ménage era certo em livro de romance erótico, mas na vida real? Nem de longe.

Embora Deus soubesse que o pensamento de uma tríade com Danny e Steve a deixava suando. Tinha seu coração batendo contra suas costelas tão forte que temia que pudesse causar danos permanentes. E dane-se, tinha sua calcinha tão molhada que a evidência poderia muito bem se mostrar através de seu jeans.

Com mais relutância do que gostaria, se afastou do beijo de Danny. “Pare,” sussurrou. “Por favor.”

Seus seios doíam, e seu estômago se enrolava com raiva rebelde. Sua cabeça poderia estar lhe dizendo uma coisa, mas seu corpo falava uma linguagem bem diferente.

Os olhos castanhos olharam atentamente para ela. Os mesmos olhos castanhos que pareciam enxergar sua alma sempre que conversavam. “Tem certeza que é isso que você quer?” Danny perguntou.

Os lábios de Steve arrastavam faíscas deliciosas em sua nuca, fazendo-a arrepiar.

“N-não. Não estou de todo certa,” admitiu, e foi recompensada com uma mão se deslizando do lado de seu seio. Ela fechou os olhos quando um prazer extremo tremulou através de seu peito. De quem era o toque, ela não conseguia saber. Qualquer um deles poderia ter desencadeado a mesma reação. “Mas não posso fazer isso. Isso… Não é certo.”

“É… Diferente, talvez,” Steve disse. “Mas é tão direito quanto você quer que ele seja.” Ele beliscou o lóbulo de sua orelha uma última vez, e então também se afastou, livrando Bella de sua prisão primorosa.

Ela se afastou dos homens, seus passos instáveis e incertos. Como poderia dois homens seduzi-la, juntos, ser certo? Ainda que ela amasse a ambos?

  _Porque parece incrível_ , seu corpo respondeu, ainda falando uma linguagem diferente de sua cabeça.

  _Sim,_ sua cabeça concordou. _Parece fantasticamente sangrento_. Mas ainda assim, dois homens? Ao mesmo tempo. Uh-uh. Ela não podia fazer isso.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ela agarrou sua jaqueta jeans e as chaves do carro e foi para a porta da frente. Ela sabia que tinha deixado seus lucros, mas não podia enfrentar voltar para eles.

“Quatro Olhos?” Danny a parou. Ela se virou para enfrentá-lo. Seus olhos castanhos repletos de desejo. “Não é verdade,” disse a ela, enquanto Steve abria a porta, deixando claro que não a impediria de partir. “Os homens não dão uma merda se as meninas usam óculos.” 

 

_**continua...** _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo Dois_ **

 

“Não posso acreditar nisso.”

Bella encolheu.

“Os dois?” Kono olhou para ela, perplexa.

“Não me olhe assim. foi só um beijo.” Sim, e o papa era _só_ um padre.

“Um beijo?” Sua melhor amiga levantou a sobrancelha.

“Ok, alguns beijos.” Bella estudou as unhas. “Isso é tão terrível?” Deus, ela esperava que ninguém pudesse ouvir a conversa. O café onde se sentaram era pequeno, e outros clientes só precisavam aguçar os ouvidos para escutá-las.

Kono colocou seu cappuccino no pires. “Não sei. É?”

“Merda,” Bella mordeu fora a frustração. “Você deveria estar me ajudando, não me questionando. Dar-me alguns conselhos de melhor amiga mais velha.”

Kono a olhou se desculpando. “Sinto muito. Você somente, bem, surpreendeu-me.”

“Sim, bem Steve e Danny me surpreenderam.” Era o eufemismo do século.

Porra, ela tinha passado quatro meses com os homens, com provocações e flertes. O que tinha mudado? Por que Danny de repente elevou as apostas? O que o tinha inspirado a beijá-la?

E se ele nunca a tivesse tocado? Steve teria lhe mostrado sua mão? Ele teria tomado à iniciativa e a teria beijado? E se tivesse, Danny o teria empurrado para fora do caminho para colocar sua aposta, como Steve tinha feito?

E isso importava? As cartas tinham sido distribuídas. Ambos, Danny e Steve tinham expressado seu interesse. As regras tinham mudado. O jogo era diferente. A única pergunta que Bella tinha ido embora com ela era, ainda queriam jogar?

“Por favor, me ajude,” ela implorou a sua melhor amiga. “Diga-me o que fazer sobre isso.”

“Hmm…” Kono refletiu alto. “Você falou com eles desde a sexta-feira?”

“Estou tipo fazendo o meu melhor para evitá-los.” De jeito nenhum poderia enfrentar qualquer um deles ainda. “Steve telefonou algumas vezes para almoçarmos, mas inventei desculpas para que não tivesse que vê-lo.” A última vez que tinha ligado, ela tinha gaguejado algum lixo sobre não poder se afastar do trabalho para o almoço e ainda manter sua taxa de chamadas, com o Natal virando a esquina.

“Você pode correr, Bells,” Steve tinha dito a ela com uma risada rouca, “mas não pode se esconder.” Ele desligou, deixando Bella abalada e excitada.

“E quanto a Danny?” Kono perguntou.

A pele de Bella esquentou à simples menção de seu nome. “Ele ligou também.” Que estava fora do caráter dele. “Mas eu fui muito franga para responder suas chamadas, então mandei uma mensagem de volta lhe dizendo que o veria na noite de pôquer.”

“Muito valente de você,” Kono disse sarcasticamente.

“Hei, você beija dois homens por quem tem tesão, ao mesmo tempo, e então depois falaremos sobre valentia.”

“Russell poderia protestar,” Kono assinalou.

Bella fez uma careta. “Viu, você tem sorte. Sendo casada e tudo, não tem que se preocupar com essas coisas.”

Kono fez uma careta. “Até quando eu não era casada, nunca me encontrei numa situação como esta.”

“Eu não lhe contei sobre sexta à noite para que você possa conseguir toda a integridade comigo,” Bella estalou. “Eu nunca estive numa situação como esta também. Pensei que você poderia ser capaz de me oferecer um pouco de conselhos sábios.”

Kono riu. “Você está falando com a Rainha do Conservadorismo aqui. Por que diabos você pensava que eu teria algumas sábias palavras de sabedoria?”

Bella a olhou com um sorriso mal. “Porque você nem sempre foi a Rainha do Conservadorismo, Miss eu-dormia-com-três-cara-diferentes-em-uma-semana Savage.”

Kono sorriu de volta. “Sim, então talvez eu fizesse. Mas não ao mesmo tempo.”

Bella fungou. “Eu não dormi com Steve e Danny ao mesmo tempo.”

“Ainda.”

“Você não está ajudando,” Bella resmungou.

Kono se endireitou e limpou o sorriso do rosto. “Ok, vamos falar logicamente. Você estava louca por eles antes disso tudo acontecer. Como se sente sobre eles agora?”

Bella piscou. Como ela poderia dizer a sua melhor amiga que tinha passado a semana inteira em um frenesi sexual, desesperada pelo toque de ambos os homens? Ela tinha estado tão excitada pelos avanços de Steve e Danny, que tinha passado todas as noites posteriores com seu fiel vibrador. E dane-se, mais de uma vez encontrou-se imaginando como seria usar dois vibradores ao mesmo tempo.

Embora o brinquedo tivesse ajudado a aliviar a dor em sua boceta, seus benefícios haviam sido temporários. Um pênis gelatinoso não a beijava ou a abraçava depois. Nem aliviava a dor desconcertante em seu coração. Ela queria Steve e Danny para isso. Steve _ou_ Danny.

“Ainda estou louca por eles,” foi sua resposta sincera.

“Os dois?” Kono perguntou. “Ou agora está mais atraída por um do que o outro?”

Bella sacudiu a cabeça em desespero. “Os dois. Ainda não consigo escolher.” Se alguma coisa, o interlúdio tinha apenas reforçado seus sentimentos. “E sim, antes que você diga qualquer outra coisa, estou considerando dormir com os dois.”

Os olhos de Kono se arregalaram, mas para seu crédito, não fez quaisquer comentários mais sarcásticos. “Aqui está o que me preocupa.” Ela hesitou como se perguntando como colocar em palavras suas preocupações. “Acredito que se você levar isso adiante, vocês três nunca poderão voltar a ser o que eram antes, ou a ter o que vocês tinham. Se você dormir com os dois a dinâmica de sua amizade vai mudar. Pra eles também. Agora há sexo envolvido.”

O estômago de Bella afundou. Não era isso o que queria ouvir.

Seus pensamentos devem ter se refletido em seu rosto, porque Kono se apressou adiante. “Olha, sei que você tem essa visão de si mesma estar envolvida com um deles. Mas você acredita que Steve ou Danny teria uma relação com alguém que dormiu com ele _e_ seu amigo?”

Bella empalideceu. “Não tinha pensado tão longe ainda.” Desde a última sexta-feira, ela não tinha pensado mais nada além da cobiça por ambos e sabendo que não deveria. Tinha servido bem pedir conselhos a Kono. Queria uma porção da realidade, e sua melhor amiga estava lhe dando exatamente isso.

Kono apertou seu braço. “Sinto muito, Bells. Sei que não estou dizendo o que você quer ouvir. E lembre-se, não conheço nenhum dos rapazes, então, posso estar errada.” Ela deu de ombros. “Mas não conheço nenhum homem que ficaria bem com esse cenário.”

Bella pensou sobre isso. Será que Steve ou Danny consideraria ter um uma-em-uma relação com ela se ela dormisse com os dois?

Ela não tinha a menor idéia.

“Ok, deixe-me girar o cenário ao redor,” Kono disse. “Vamos dizer que você dorme com os dois, e então você os apresenta a mamãe e papai como seus… Namorados. Como você se sentiria?”

“Você está fora de sua mente e pirou de vez?” Bella explodiu. Quase imediatamente baixou a voz para um sussurro quando as pessoas nas mesas ao redor, se viraram para olhar para ela. “Eu nunca poderia apresentá-los a mamãe e papai sob essas circunstâncias!” Deus, o mero pensamento era excruciante. Seus pais ficariam horrorizados.

“Por que não?”

“Eu ficaria envergonhada. Completamente mortificada.” Tão mente aberta quanto seus pais foram sobre assuntos como sexo antes do casamento e passar a noite na casa do namorado, eles também foram abertos sobre as expectativas em suas filhas. Nem Kono nem Bella tinham estado sob qualquer dúvida ao crescer, de que eles esperavam que se casassem e tivessem filhos. Kono já vivia à altura de sua responsabilidade. Ela tinha um marido e uma filha linda. Agora todos os olhos estavam voltados para Bella, enquanto a família esperava por ela para anunciar suas núpcias com algum cara de sorte.

Bella tinha deixado claro que não estava pronta para o casamento. Um dia, mas não agora. Ainda assim, isso não significava que seus pais dariam gostariam de receber dois homens na vida de Bella, e, certamente, não ao mesmo tempo. Pelo contrário, eles ficariam horrorizados.

Kono assentiu e se encolheu, e Bella soube que ela tinha entendido exatamente como ela se sentia. “Isso lhe diz alguma coisa?” Sua melhor amiga perguntou.

Bella fechou os olhos. “Mamãe e papai não aprovariam.”

“Receio que não.”

Bella deu um passo adiante. “E se eu estaria toda envergonhada sobre apresentá-los, provavelmente significa que é porque eu não aprovo também.”

“Provavelmente.”

Ela abriu os olhos, sentindo-se miserável. “Então, se eu não aprovo, por que não consigo parar de pensar neles?”

“Sinto muito, Bells. Não posso responder a isso.” Kono franziu o cenho. Novamente hesitando antes de falar. “Ok, você quer saber o que realmente penso?”

“Claro que quero saber. Esse é o propósito dessa conversa.”

“Penso que você deveria parar com isso agora. Qualquer coisa que esteja acontecendo entre os três, não leve adiante. Arruinará a relação que já tem com os dois. Além disso, você não se orgulhará de si mesma — não se estiver envergonhada por suas ações.”

Kono estava certa, claro. Sua melhor amiga tinha um misterioso dom de ver as coisas de um ângulo diferente do dela. Um ângulo mais claro.

Bella soltou a cabeça entre as mãos. Tão atraente quanto à idéia poderia ser, dormir com ambos os homens era inaceitável. Se Bella aprovasse, teria seguido com isso na semana passada. Teria arrancado à roupa, e a de Danny e Steve, e exigido que os dois fizessem amor com ela, ali mesmo no chão da sala de jantar de Steve.

Ela não tinha, porque esse tipo de comportamento exigiria que ela cruzasse uma linha que não estava preparada para cruzar.

Não se quisesse olhar seus pais, ou a si mesma, nos olhos novamente.

Bella se endireitou na cadeira. Sabia o que deveria fazer. A próxima vez que visse Steve e Danny, seu foco teria que ser em conseguir deixar sua relação fora da trilha que tinham saltado a semana passada e voltar para terreno neutro. Se ela tinha qualquer esperança de formar uma relação duradoura com _um_ homem, tinha que desistir do convite inesperado de experimentar os dois. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então reviews ? ;)


End file.
